German Patent Application No. DE 103 23 559 describes a micromechanical device, in particular a pressure sensor, the functionality of the sensor pattern of the pressure sensor being based on a piezoresistive converter principle for converting a mechanical force into an electrical signal. It is disadvantageous that a plurality of sensors is required to measure several different mechanical variables, for instance to measure a pressure and an acceleration, the sensors furthermore generally being based on different converter principles and therefore unable to be represented on one chip in a monolithically integrated manner. Applications in which simultaneous recording of a plurality of different mechanical variables, in particular pressure and acceleration, is desirable, are found in the measurement of tire pressures or also in side impact sensing in the automotive field. When sensors that are based on different converter principles are used to measure these different mechanical variables, it is therefore necessary to provide up to four different chips for these applications, i.e., one chip in each case for the acceleration sensor (capacitive measurement, for instance) and the pressure sensor (piezoresistive measurement) as well as for a separate evaluation circuit for the acceleration sensor and the pressure sensor. However, such multi-chip applications are relatively cost-intensive, which is to be avoided according to the present invention.